


In City Lights

by Lionel_Hoshi_03



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, christmas-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 15:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionel_Hoshi_03/pseuds/Lionel_Hoshi_03
Summary: Winter is a dying season, and this year, something's just a little off. Maybe Yukina can finally figure things out when the streets are illuminated by the city lights.





	In City Lights

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is one of a collection that will not be shown here. For those without the opportunity to see things in full, I am posting completed works here. Kudos and comments are appreciated.

It has become a common occurrence now. The slow transition of the seasons has finally ended, it would seem. Yukina sighs softly, her lips barely peeking out from over her checkered muffler. Her warm breath briefly kisses her cheek as she walks and it brings her thoughts back to the streets around her.

Lights are strung up along trees and buildings to be used later. Perhaps when Yukina can return home with Lisa, they’ll illuminate the area as beautifully as they had last year. Another puff of air heavy with amusement flies by.

Sayo’s already waiting as usual when Yukina arrives. Though it’s not the sight of the guitarist that drags the songstress to a halt. Rather, it’s the girl behind her.

“Lisa, you’re already here,” Yukina comments. She draws out the words carefully. It’s infinitely better for Roselia if the members come as early as possible for practice and prep. However, for routine to be broken and for Lisa to be involved, this is another matter that scares Yukina much more than it should. Even so, she makes no move to wonder. There’s just no time.

Winter is a dying season.

“Minato-san.” Sayo acknowledges her the same as always. Yes, that’s enough of a sign to feel comfort. Nothing is wrong with this.

“Sayo.” Yukina glances about for Rinko and Ako and hums a note of disapproval when neither they nor their things can be found. They’ll be around soon then.

Lisa’s smile is faint, and she doesn’t give Yukina much more than a, “Yukina! Sorry I went on ahead. I thought you’d have left already,” before picking up her bass and beginning a bar.

Strange, that. Lisa would have texted or called. Yukina’s skepticism deepens along with her creeping frown, but again, she pays it little attention. This is only minor. But it still doesn’t keep her from offering to sing along. They could both use some practice on that part Lisa’s started

“Yeah, of course. Thank you, Yukina.” Lisa begins again, and Yukina attempts to follow. It’s mistake-ridden. It’s clumsy. It brings some of Sayo’s attention over from across the room. But it’s comfortable. It’s something hopefully more concrete than the choking feeling of something being off.

“Ah!” Yukina abruptly pauses when her voice cracks again during a particularly fast shift in pitch. Maybe the cold is hindering her? A part of her wants to be bitter, but it proves difficult when Lisa’s giggling so hard next to her. 

The words slip from Yukina before she can catch them because she already knows the answer. “How is it so amusing?”

Lisa responds between gasps for air, “It’s really cute to see you like this.”

“You’re…” Hmm… 

“I know, I know.” As quickly as it had come, Lisa’s smile withers away from genuine to bittersweet. “Let’s try again.”

Yukina opens her mouth to respond but all that comes out is the lyrics to accompany Lisa’s playing. Maybe later she can ask what’s going on. Maybe later, when the streets are ready to be seen fully decorated.

Rinko and Ako arrived some time ago and Yukina has to take a minute mid-song to realize that. Was she really so stuck on this?

Normally they’d run through the song together. It’s just easier for everyone and it nitpicks the timing. Yet this time, they’re separated. Three members practicing together on one side of the room versus two members attempting to practice on the opposite side.

‘Attempting’ as a keyword due to the unusual amount of mistakes. Today is just an odd day.

Things went fine otherwise up until the end of practice.

“And then, and then,” Ako excitedly continues her story, whatever it is, to Rinko while they clean up, “it went WHAM!”

And Sayo, exasperated as ever, shakes her head before heading out. Lisa glances over briefly and her smile becomes a little broader before sinking back into… Yukina can’t really call it a frown but perhaps…

“Lisa,” she says.

“Um… Yeah? What’s up, Yukina?” Lisa heaves her bass over her shoulder then turns to properly face her friend.

“Ready?” An odd question for an odd day. Suitable.

“Yep! Let’s go.”

The burst of cold air on Yukina’s face gives her a jolt of surprise even if she had expected it to happen. Light snow blankets the streets before her and as predicted, the bare trees and buildings are shining in vibrant colors. With the first exhaled puff goes Yukina’s previous worries.

Lisa herself seems enthralled by the sight and her expression is slightly more cheery than before.

“Yukina, look!”

“Yeah,” replies the vocalist. “I see it, Lisa.”

Right. And with the time as it is, Yukina can’t put off the burning question any longer.

“Was there something wrong today?”

There’s a sting of regret for asking when that dreamy look falters.

“You saw?” Without even having to hear Lisa say it with those words, the inner scream of, “Please say no,” is clear. It’s enough that Yukina fumbles for her response.

“Y-.. I did. It was… Yes, it was clear when I’d arrived. What is going on?”

They pause at a crosswalk and Lisa’s cheeks are a little rosier than before.

“I’m just a little tired. I’ll be ready to do better tomorrow after a good night’s rest, I promise!” But she looks well-rested. But she isn’t sluggish. But she looked focused enough when she was with Yukina earlier.

Plus… “Then what were you talking about with Sayo?” There’s a surprising amount of hurt in Yukina’s voice when she asks this. A part of her reels back in shock at it, but it’s not as though she can take it back now.

Lisa’s brows furrow for a moment in confusion before a look of understanding passes over her. The blush deepens and Yukina sharply inhales at how adorable it is on her best friend.

“Oh, that was… um…” With no excuse for her past actions, Lisa hangs her head and mutters an apology that’s lost on her friend.

“What’s wrong?” There’s no irritation in Yukina’s voice, only deep concern. She doesn’t have to be reminded twice about changing her ways, not after losing her most prized person for one day.

The light changes and they cross as Lisa thinks further on her response. The pause is uncomfortable enough that the cold is no longer the reason Yukina’s shivering. Her only comfort for the few minutes is the Christmas decor strung conveniently about. At certain times, she nearly opens her mouth to repeat the question, but she gives Lisa her patience. The warm breath that Yukina releases when hearing her friend’s voice seems to take all her nerves with it.

“Geez, Yukina. You’re really putting me on the spot here,” Lisa laughs dryly and shakes her head. “Honestly, I don’t know. It’s nothing that’s stopping me from practice or anything though.”

“What is it?”

Another long pause and then, “I just feel so much more...alive when I’m with you.”

Yukina’s lips twitch slightly up and Lisa definitely catches it.

“I’m serious! I could hardly focus on practicing… All I could think about was...well, you. Sayo said I should tell you so it wouldn’t interfere with Roselia. I,” Lisa clutches her bass strap tighter, “really want to say that I’m sure of things now. I’ve waited this long to fully grasp it.”

“Lisa.”

“Uh.. um… Yes?”

Yukina walks a little farther ahead and turns to stand in front of Lisa.

Winter is a dying season. A season where warmth kisses the world goodbye and only artificial light shines is one that will just have to pass. Yukina’s waited this long too, in a sense she can’t fully grasp either. But she’s sure. With the surge of happiness that Lisa’s words gave her, she’s sure that these feelings are more than just fleeting breaths to be had and lost. Such conclusions now are as faint as the smile spreading across her face but perhaps when spring blooms, so too, will she.

“I like you too.”


End file.
